


Scented Mishaps

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Regis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M, Omega Nyx Ulric, Scenting, mating glands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Being scent marked by a visiting ambassador sets Nyx on edge; luckily for him there's another alpha more than willing to get rid of the offensive scent.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Scented Mishaps

Nyx snarled and whined, the sounds echoing throughout his room in the Kingsglaive headquarters, as he tried to bury himself deeper into his nest. The smell of imperial alpha still clings to his skin, two showers and scrubbing with scent blocker barely touched the smell.

He crooned to himself, purring to try and soothe his own nerves, but he began to feel irritated as not even his nest, soaked through with his scent, helped with the scent covering his skin. In a fit of frustration he ripped a pillow from the walls of his nest and threw it, watching as it bounced off the wall with a heavy _thump_.

A knock on the door made him peer from beneath the blanket he had pulled over his head.

A distressed and unbidden croon worked it's way out of his throat, but he shook his head with an angry chirp, before deciding the door just wasn't worth getting. Pulling the blanket back over his head he snuggled deeper into his nest, ignoring the strong knocks at his door. Whoever is was could go away; he wasn't seeing anyone until he got this disgusting smell off his skin.

* * *

The report on Regis' desk came almost as a surprise, since the war had been won, Lucian and the Imperial forces have been holding to a tentative agreement, every month or so as a sign of good will between the two, they would have a competition or sorts.

This month it was Lucis' turn to host and so far a week into the _games_ everything had gone without a hitch. However as the report he was currently flipping through stated there seems to be an issue with one of the alpha imperial ambassadors.

Reading as he walked, his brows furrowed in building agitation; the ambassador seemed to have a thing for his very few omega Glaives. _Not good_ , he thought with a wince. From what he recalled, Glaive Khara was already mated to Cor's right hand; he shuddered as he remembered the last alpha to try their luck with Monica Elshett's omega, the amount of paperwork had been a nightmare. The other alpha had never quite gotten rid of her limp.

The only one left would be, _Ulric_. Regis growled low in his throat, but a sharp grunt from the man beside cut his growl short. "Peace Regis." Clarus rumbled, "It'll be only another two weeks and the Imperial retinue will be returning to Niflheim and after you can go back to pining,"

"I'm merely worried about the omegas. While I know they can more than effectively handle themselves. You do remember the last time some alpha tried to get too close to Monica's omega?"

Clarus, smiled, more a baring of teeth than a smile, if Regis was being honest. "Of course I do. I had to have Cor help me pull her off the other alpha," he laughed, "Everyone had warned Benton. But Monica had been on the mission and Khara didn't smell like his alpha as _thoroughly_ as he usually does."

Regis hummed in agreement. Reaching the double doors that lead into where his Glaives where assembled. Clarus reached out ahead of him to open the door before Regis himself could grab the handle.

"Attention." Came Drautos' booming voice, as Regis came into sight.

Walking fully into the room, Regis gave a curt nod to Drautos, "Commander." Running his gaze along the gathered Glaives his eyes narrowed when he noticed that one was missing, "Drautos," he called, "There's seems to be a Glaive missing from the lineup."

"There was a slight......issue, your Majesty,"

"Giving the report, I had believed it to be handled, was if not?"

"It was. However the damage had been already done."

Walking closer to Drautos, Regis continued in a hushed voice, "Did he try to force a claim?"

"Possibly. But I believe the ambassador was trying more for making others believe that Ulric was considering him as his mate."

"Where is Ulric now?"

"Last anyone has seen of Ulric, was him running to his quarters, no doubt to get the alpha's scent off himself," Regis nodded, turning back to the assembled Glaives a smile spread across his face. "Firstly I would like to thank you all for participating in the games. Also well done on winning the first two rounds," he laughed. "Now, let us hope the Crownsguard has the Kingsglaive luck during their games." He smirked at Clarus' snort when the Glaive whooped and gave cheers.

Throwing a look to his Shield, Clarus nodded, stepping up to take over the speaking. Seeing that his Shield had everything in hand he gave a sharp nod when his eyes met Drautos' and slipped out of the doors. The hallways of the Glaive's personal quarters where silent, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

Now standing in front of the door that would lead him into Ulric's room, _into temptation_ , his mind whispered, _beautiful, seasalt and ripe citrus scented temptation_ , shaking his head of those thoughts.

The sound of a distress croon, one omegas normally used to call their packmates, a come here and take care of me, sound. Knocking sharply on the door he waited for am answer, but none came. Knocking again, the answer was another croon, and Regis felt a croon of his own work its way up his throat, but his knocking gained him no answer.

Taking a deep breath, his hand went to the door knob. To his surprise to the door was unlocked, and with the open door came the scent of omega. The scent of ripe grapefruit and briny seasalt was heady, but the scent of metal and mint attached to the omega's usual scent had Regis' nose wrinkling, his teeth bared.

Walking into the room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, until he passed the half wall that served as storage area and separated the bed from the rest of them room, something that all rooms that belonged to omegas had; allowing them to build a nest in privacy should they so desire.

But the sight that greeted him caused his breath to catch, Nyx lay covered beneath a heavy looking quilt in the middle of his nest, pillows piled into a corner and tied together with sheets.

A whine, broke Regis from his staring, "Majesty?" A pair of blue eyes peered from beneath the quilt and Regis melted.

"Nyx."

The alpha in his room shook Nyx from his dazed state. Shooting up the blanket fell to his waist, his eyes were wide, staring at the alpha that was crouched, just outside of his nest, close, but not close enough to touch. Nyx found himself wanting the touch, wanted this alphas hands running down his sides, wanted those hands spreading scent. Wanted them to cover-up the smell of metal of mint; wanted the scent of amber and frankincense to drown out the other alpha's.

Nyx found himself giving a welcoming trill, before his mind caught up with his instincts, this is the _King_ , he thought, but the sound of a returned chuff stopped his thoughts.

Nyx bit his lower lip, "Majesty?"

"Regis." Came a purred reply.

"Regis. What are you doing here? The Glaive's have a meeti-"

"Which Clarus and Drautos are more than capable of holding without myself. However I heard of the _issues_ that the imperial ambassador has been giving you. The _scent_ is quite telling."

Nyx whimpered when Regis mentioned the scent that covered his skin, "I've tried everything," he growled, "Not even scent blockers worked. He wouldn't stop touching." Regis nodded, watching as Nyx became more frustrated, before asking "Where exacly, did he touch you?"

"He liked my wrists, my back. He tried to touch my neck, _tried_ , but my hands as well." Nyx said, blue eyes staring into Regis' green, his eyes widened when Regis began taking off his suit jacket, an inquisitive chirp left Nyx's mouth with the movement. Regis gave a chuff before holding out his jacket.

Nyx gave a slow blink as he reached out with shaking hands, grasping at the fine silk jacket in one hand; his other came up to run hesitant fingers over the alpha's hand.

He jerked his hand away when Regis' fingers twitched; snatching the jacket away, he gave a purr as the stronger scent flooded his nose, hunching down he curled over the jacket before falling almost limp onto his side, jacket held tightly againest his body.

Cracking an eye open, Nyx gazed at the other man, now sitting cross legged, outside his nest. Licking his lips, he watched as the King's eyes followed the movement. 

"I-I can't get his scent of me, it just it makes my stomach churn. Knowing that he touched me, that he thought I'd be willing," he snarled, still holding the King's jacket close.

"It's not surprising that you find he scent distasteful." Regis stated, "Washing with scent blockers however, should have helped....... Nyx? Are you close to a heat?"

Nyx whined, face flushing at the question, "Not due for another month, he was just an asshole that thought he would get what he wanted."

Regis growled, "And he thought he would get you?"

Nyx preened when he heard that growl, his inner omega rolling belly up in pleasure at the sound.

"Your Majesty?" Came a soft voice. Regis hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the omega to continue. " _Regis_ ," he purred, raising up, and with the sound the hairs on the back of Regis' neck stood up. "You could scent me, right? Could cover every bit of his with yours."

Regis choked, and watched as Nyx crawled to just the edge of his nest before replying, "I don't think your thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking very clearly," came a snarled response, "I want his scent off of me and I want your scent, _all over me,_ it's not that hard to understand. Plus, your _Majesty,_ your scent isn't all that subtle when you're close to me," he grinned.

"Its not my intention to make you uncomfortable." Nyx snorted at the words, stretching out his arms, he grabbed the alpha's hands, tugging him until Regis' knees bumped the edge of the pillow wall.

"Not uncomfortable. Frustrated though? Constantly," he purred as he pressed his chest against the older male's, trilling at the scratch of the other man's beard again his cheek when he nuzzled against him.

Regis _snarled_ , Nyx's scent so close pulled his alpha closer to the surface, and he grabbed at the omega's hips, pulling him flush against him. He growled low when he caught the scent of that other alpha. He trailed his hands, hot and heavy over the omega's body, spreading his own scent, his own _claim_ over Nyx's skin.

Turning his head, he lightly brushed his lips against Nyx's before giving a low thrum as he buried his face in Nyx's neck, he gave his own deep purr when Nyx exposed more of neck, pleased with the offering of skin Regis mouthed at his pulse before he stopped; the sound of Nyx's whine loud in his ear as the slighter body squirmed against his own. But Regis held fast.

"We should talk about this."

Nyx whined, "What's to talk about? I want you, you want me. See everyone consents, now pleeeease, mark me," he nuzzled into Regis throat, "I just wanna smell like you, and be full with you," Regis groaned at the words, his hands releasing Nyx's from the hold he had on them, before running down his sides, and cupped the firm globes of Nyx's ass.

Nyx outright moaned, his hands scrabbling along Regis' back as the alpha mouthed at his mating gland, teeth grazing the sensitive gland. He felt as Nyx started to grow more restless, and the scent of slick curled around his nose, making him moan around his mouthful.

Giving one last light bite to the gland Regis removed his mouth, and grasped Nyx's chin before smashing their lips together. He purred when Nyx's lips parted, his tongue sliding slickly into his mouth, and tangling their tongues. Pulling back Regis nipped at Nyx's lower lip.

Nyx panted, cheeks flushed and lips wet with spit. Staring into the King's eyes, he brushed his lips against Regis' and laughing, "I want to taste you. I want to taste your knot on my tongue as I swallow you," Regis growled, as Nyx continued, "You made me so _wet_ , don't you want to taste me, the way I want to taste you?"

Nyx's answer was Regis burying his teeth into the other man's mating glad once again. Nyx squealed at the sudden pressure and pleasure before holding on the King and pulling them both into the nest. Nyx purred loud and happy as he fell back, the King now nestled between his thighs, and pressed flush against him, his teeth buried in his neck. By this point the other alpha's scent was long forgotten, as Nyx found himself rolling within the King's own scent.


End file.
